Silver Bells
by DarkPearl808
Summary: Raven gets randomly picked out of hundreds of people to skate on ice. It's a good thing a certain green changeling's name was pulled out of the box next. BBRAE 4 EVS! 333 WAF


**HEY GUYS! This idea just came to me and it's gonna be sooooooo cheesy! I've been writing ideas down in school when one comes to me. This came to me when I was watching the hunchback of notre dame. Did I spell that right? HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE ADD MORE REVIEWS! LOVE U! ENJOY!**

 **Silver Bells**

The snow fell from the cloudy sky. I looked off the roof of the tower. Parts of the sea that surrounded our island were frozen. It was cold, but beautiful. I was too entranced by the breathtaking view of Jump City to notice Beastboy, sitting a few feet away from me.

"So Rae you like the view, too?" he asked, making me jump.

"Ah! Beastboy!" I shouted. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Kay Rae." He said lightly laughing.

"My name is Raven. Not Rae, but Raven."

He nodded and looked back at our view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked watching the snow trickle from the sky.

"Yeh, sure is." He replied smiling.

"Hey, yawl!" shouted Cyborg from in the tower. "Get back in here its time to go to the show!"

We ran inside and grabbed our winter gear. Hats, jackets, scarves, mittens. We hopped in the car and headed to the city. When we got there, we took our seats, and settled in.

"Oh, Robin, I am most excited for this skating of the ice show you speak of!" Starfire beamed.

"Yeh me too! We can go ice skating afterward if you want." Robin replied and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yeh! I can show off my sweet tricks!" Beastboy shouted.

"Sure Beastboy. You have 'sweet tricks' and Robin will lose all obsession over Slade." I said sarcastically. Although, I have to admit, last time we went skating he wasn't half bad.

"Who cares about the show?" Cyborg asked. "I'm just her for the all-day breakfast. TIME FOR WAFFLES!"

I rolled my eyes and listened as a man began to speak.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please." He said and everyone silenced. "Now then, Welcome to our Jump City Annual Skate Show of the Year!"

The crowd cheered and he continued. "Now as you know, many of you have placed your name in the Skate Box. We will now draw two names and see who the lucky people will be to get to skate with the professionals and win a free V.I.P. ticket to The Nutcracker."

Ugh! Here they go again with this nonsense.

He stuck his hand into the green and red box and pulled out a slip of paper.

"The first skater is…Beastboy" He shouted and the crowd cheered. He stood up and walked to the stage. The man gave him a pair of skates and he stepped to the side.

"And our next is…Raven!" He said and I shrunk in fear and anger.

"STARFIRE!" I shouted. The alien pushed me forward so that I fell onto the crowd that carried me to the stage. The man handed me my skates. The scowl was glued to my face.

We walked off and headed to the dressing room. They were making us were these ridiculous Christmassy outfits.

"Come on Rae. It can't be that bad." He said.

"First off, it's Raven, and second, I-I…never mind." I stuttered.

"You can tell me." Beastboy said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You know that, right."

"I-I-I can't…Skate." I said, tying the laces on my snowy white skates.

"Don't worry, Rae. Follow my lead." He reassured me, tying his own.

"Ahem."

"I mean Raven."

"That's better."

We walked through the large doors and onto the ice. I almost immediately lost balance and fell. I curled up waiting for the impact, but it never came. My eyes drifted up to where Beastboy stood grasping my hand firmly.

"You okay?" He asked and pulled me up.

"Yeh, I'm fine, Thanks." I said and gave a light smile.

"No prob!" He said joyfully. "You can hold my hand and I'll guide you until you can do it alone."

I nodded and we started to skate around the rink. I stumbled a little at first, but he showed me the how to move my feet.

"Guess what?" he said at one point as we glided across the ice.

"What?" I asked feeling a light breeze through my hair.

"I let go." He said and I looked down. Sure enough, I was gracefully skating across the ice. The shock caused me to jump onto him. He nearly fell but quickly gained balance. I let go and whispered "sorry"

"It's ok, but I think we're boring the crowd so lets do some tricks." He says. I'm a little scared but agree. He lets go and we swirl down the rink, leaping every now and then.

He did so many moves I hadn't seen before where as I was just copying him. We finished off with a leap. He then caught me in his arms and set me down as the crowd began to cheer. I looked up to see Starfire flying above us cheering with Robin, clinging onto her for life. We laughed at the sight.

"You were great Raven!" Beastboy complimented in the car to the park.

"Well, I learned from you." I said.

"Come on. Don't be modest." Cyborg said.

"I'm not being modest."

"Yes, friend Raven! That was a most wondrous performance!" Starfire shouted.

The car stopped and we all got out. I sat down on a bench that looked at the large tree in the center. Cyborg bought some hot chocolate and gave us all a mug. I sipped and held up the tickets to the play. It would at least be something I wouldn't be dragged on a stage to do.

"So, Raven." Beastboy said sitting down beside me. "You excited for The Nutcracker." He read my mind.

"Yeh, It'll be fun." I said.

Later that day we went and saw the show. It was a work of acting art. We sat in the V.I.P booth that overlooked the stage. A perfect view. When we got back to the tower I went to my room and turned on the radio. My favorite Christmas carol, Silver Bells, came on and it's sweet notes filled my ears. I hummed along. Eventually, I found myself singing along to it. Little did I know, Beastboy was leaning his head against the door.

My voice came out clearly, in perfect harmony with the music.

 _City sidewalks, Busy sidewalks_

 _Dressed in holiday style,_

 _In the air there's a feeling of Christmas._

 _Children laughing, people passing,_

 _Meeting smile after smile,_

 _And on every street corner you'll hear:_

 _Silver bells, Silver bells, Silver bells, Silver bells_

 _It's Christmas time in the city._

 _Ring-a-ling, Ring-a-ling,_

 _Hear them ring, Hear them ring,_

 _Soon it will be Christmas day._

 _Strings of street lights,_

 _Even stop lights,_

 _Blink a bright red and green,_

 _As the shoppers rush home with their treasures._

 _Hear the snow crunch,_

 _See the kids bunch,_

 _This is Santa's big scene,_

 _And above all the bustle you'll hear:_

 _Silver bells, Silver bells, Silver bells, Silver bells,_

 _It's Christmas time in the city._

 _Ring-a-ling, Ring-a-ling,_

 _Hear them ring, Hear them ring,_

 _Soon it will be Christmas day._

 _Soon it will be… Christmas day….._

Someone outside my door joined in on the last line.

Beastboy…

I snapped my head up and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked, worried he may have heard my horrible voice, as I thought it was.

"Oh…uh…nothing…I was just passing when I heard you singing." He said with a nervous grin. "Sorry if I scared you, Raven, it's just, you have and AMAZING singing voice."

I blushed. "Um…Thanks B-Beastboy."

"Goodnight" He said and to my surprise he placed a light kiss on my cheek making the blush more, and more visible. He ran back to his room and I whispered "Goodnight, Beastboy."

I laid down in my bed and put a hand to my cheek. I shut my eyes with a calm smile on my face. I soon drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was doing the same.

' _My Raven' He thought 'May the force be with you!'_

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SHORT! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHEESY THAT IT MAKES FROZEN SEEM SOPHISTICATED! Lololol XDXDXDXDXD I just love silver bells. PLEASE REVIEW! CYA!**


End file.
